Come Undone
"Come Undone" is the second single from the album Duran Duran (The Wedding Album) by Duran Duran, and is their twenty-fourth single overall. The single was released by Capitol-EMI in 1993. About the song With their commercial and critical success reestablished by the previous single "Ordinary World", the second release from the album continued to showcase more of the band's entry into the Adult Contemporary genre. "Come Undone" proved to be the group's second consecutive US top ten hit single from The Wedding Album. It was also popular in the UK and other international markets. The group's guitarist at the time, Warren Cuccurullo, is credited with developing the instrumentation for "Come Undone", most importantly its guitar hook, which he developed while trying to do a re-interpretation of "First Impression" from their 1990 album Liberty. The lyrics were written by vocalist Simon Le Bon as a birthday gift for his wife, supermodel Yasmin Le Bon). The group's bassist, John Taylor, did not actually play bass or participate in the writing of this song. He was at his home in Los Angeles, and was considering leaving the band at the time of the song's recording. Music video The "Come Undone" video was directed by Julien Temple. Shots of the band were filmed in the aquarium at the London Zoo; these were interspersed with short vignettes of people "coming undone" in various ways. These vignettes include a little girl seeing her parents together, an older couple who have survived a flood, an alcoholic woman putting some alcoholic powder into the blender and a man who is revealed to be a cross-dresser. Also seen in the video is a woman struggling underwater to break free of the chains that bind her. Le Bon and Taylor's ruffled Vivien Westwood shirts were likely a nod to the band's early New Romantic era. B-sides, bonus tracks and remixes The single was released in the United Kingdom on 29 March 1993, with the B-side "Ordinary World" (Acoustic). This was the single's official B-side in the UK. The US were luckier. Across a myriad of formats Capitol put out no less than three new B-sides - "Time for Temptation", "Stop Dead" and an alternate mix of "Fallen Angel". For collectors, the US releases also contained an alternate mix of "To The Shore" and the first appearance on CD of "The Chauffeur (Blue Silver) (called "acoustic demo" here, due to the dreadful sound quality). Meanwhile, to whet UK collectors' appetites, EMI released three album tracks on the second CD, along with the album version of "Come Undone". CD One faired slightly better with the beautiful acoustic rendition of "Ordinary World" propping up three mixes of the title track. Remixes *"Come Undone" (Album Version) - 4:38 *"Come Undone" (Edit) - 4:15 *"Come Undone" (7" Edit Alternate) - 3:58 *"Come Undone" (FGI Phumpin' 12") / (FGI Phumpin' Mix) - 8:14 *"Come Undone" (La Fin De Siècle) - 5:25 *"Come Undone" (Mix 1 Master) / (12" Mix - Comin' Together) - 7:23 *"Come Undone" (Mix 2 Master) - 5:24 *"Come Undone" (Come Undub) - 4:47 *"Come Undone" (US Remix) / (Churban Mix) - 4:16 *"Come Undone" (TV Synth Strings) - 5:00 *"Come Undone" (12" Dub Mix) - 5:57 *"Come Undone" (Dub Mix) - 5:04 Covers, samples, & media references The song has been covered by the bands Mad at Gravity, Chica Y Los Gatos, Wise Crack and Bachelor Girl, and Fragile Hollow. Chart positions "Come Undone" reached #13 on the UK Singles Chart on 10 April, #7 on the Billboard Hot 100 on 17 April, #2 in Canada on 17 June and #1 in Israel. Track listing 7": Parlophone DD 17 (UK) #"Come Undone" (Edit) - 4:15 #"Ordinary World" (Acoustic Version) - 5:05 MC: Capitol 4KM 44918 4 (US) #"Come Undone" (Album Version) - 4:31 #"Come Undone" (Mix 2 Master) - 5:26 #"Time for Temptation" - 4:07 CD: Parlophone CD DDS 17 (UK) #"Come Undone" (Edit) - 4:15 #"Ordinary World" (Acoustic Version) - 5:05 #"Come Undone" (FGI Phumpin' 12") - 8:14 # "Come Undone" (La Fin De Siècle) - 5:25 *This CD came in a 2xCD case that also housed CD DDP 17. CD: Parlophone CD DDP 17 (UK) #"Come Undone" (Album Version) - 4:31 #"Rio" - 5:33 #"Is There Something I Should Know?" - 4:05 #"A View to a Kill" - 3:33 *This CD was released a picture disc. CD: Capitol C2 0777 7 15969 2 6 (US) #"Come Undone" (Album Version) - 4:41 #"Come Undone" (Mix 1 Master) - 7:23 #"Skin Trade" (Parisian Mix) - 8:10 #"Stop Dead" (4:32) *"Mix 1 Master" actually "12" Mix - Comin' Together" CD: Capitol C2 0777 7 15981 2 8 (US) #"Come Undone" (US Remix) - 4:20 #"Fallen Angel" (Alternate Version) - 3:54 #"To The Shore" (Alternate Album Version) - 4:03 #"The Chauffeur" (Acoustic Demo) - 3:50 * Called "Come Undone 2" * "US Remix" actually "Churban Mix" * "Acoustic Demo" actually "Blue Silver" version (B-side to "Rio" single) CD: Capitol DPRO-79660 (US - Promo) #"Come Undone" (Edit) - 4:15 #"Come Undone" (Mix 2 Master) - 5:26 #"Come Undone" (La Fin De Siecle) - 5:25 #"Come Undone" (Album Version) - 4:41 CD: Capitol DPRO-79749 (US - Promo) #"Come Undone" (Churban Remix) - 4:17 #"Come Undone" (12" Dub Mix) - 5:57 #"Come Undone" (Dub Mix) - 5:04 *labelled "The Churban Mixes" CD: Part of the "Singles Box Set 1986-1995" #"Come Undone" Edit" (4:15) #"Ordinary World" (Acoustic Version) - 5:05 #"Come Undone" (FGI Phumpin' 12") - 8:14 #"Come Undone" (La Fin De Siècle) - 5:25 #"Come Undone" (Album Version) - 4:31 #"Rio" - 5:33 #"Is There Something I Should Know?" - 4:05 #"A View to a Kill" - 3:33 Other Appearances Albums: *''Duran Duran (The Wedding Album)'' (1993) *''Greatest'' (1998) *''Strange Behaviour'' (1999) Singles: *"Too Much Information" (1993) Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *Warren Cuccurullo - guitar, vocals *Nick Rhodes - keyboards, synth bass With: *John Jones - bass guitar, drums, keyboards, vocals *Tessa Niles - backing vocals Notes: *John Taylor - bass guitar (did not contribute to the song) Lyrics Mine, immaculate dream made breath and skin I've been waiting for you Signed, with a home tattoo, Happy birthday to you was created for you (can't ever keep from falling apart At the seams Can't I believe you're taking my heart To pieces) Oh, it'll take a little time, Might take a little crime To come undone now PRECHORUS We'll try to stay blind To the hope and fear outside Hey child, stay wilder than the wind And blow me in to cry CHORUS Who do you need, who do you love When you come undone repeat 2 Words, playing me deja vu Like a radio tune I swear I've heard before Chill, is it something real Or the magic I'm feeding off your fingers (Can't ever keep from falling apart At the seams Can I believe you're taking my heart To pieces) Lost, in a snow filled sky, we'll make it alright To come undone now See also *Discography 4: Come Undone *Duran Duran: Discography *Duran Duran: Song List Come Undone Category:Duran Duran singles Category:The Wedding Album singles